Archive: Cithara Sloan
Cithara "Cithy" Sloan is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She volunteered for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Shiden, an electric demon. Personality Although she is soft-spoken, that is about as meek as it gets with Cithara. Her curiosity of her setting and its residents is pretty much the only thing that keeps her from being completely hostile, but otherwise she is a blunt person, and unafraid of speaking her mind when the situation calls for it. For the most part though, Cithara keeps very much to herself, knowing full well that what she says could easily make undesired enemies. Does not enjoy dealing with strong emotions either, her own or otherwise. Appears to have difficulty understanding emotions in general, as she will often become confused when people openly and strongly FEEL things in her presence. Believes her own feelings to be irrelevant. Her sense of humour (if that's what you want to call it) tends to lean towards self-deprecation, most likely due to a lack of self-worth. Strongly believes that the only way she can live is to make herself useful. This ideology also extends to others, for better or worse. May or may not be mischievous with the right company. Background Pre-bond misery and shitty parental relations. and also ghosts maybe Post-bond i made my mistakes it started with a vial of blood IT WAS JUST A VIAL Year 1 excuse u i just got here Powers Active None so far, aside from actively hating your guts. Passive Electrical Current Sensing: The ability to sense electrical currents. * The first change she has noticed. It is very subtle right now, but she describes it as being a very faint 'buzzing' on her skin. Feels stronger when close by to active sources of electrical flow. "Things feel more alive", if she had to put it into words. Relationships Shiden Her partner. She has not spoken much to him just yet, though she figures that drinking his blood means they're already uncomfortably intimate from the get go. A rare example of someone she would like to get to know better, at least for the sake of gaining better control over her powers. Friends * She has no friends. But if she did, it means she probably loves and trusts them a whole lot. "I Tolerate You" * Pretty much her equivalent to friendship, but not quite there. Anyone who can achieve this tier is considered to be pretty damn special to her. Will actively enjoy the company of people listed here for an indefinite amount of time. Allies * A collection of humans and demons that she feels will be useful to her, and that she in return can be useful to. Nobody has shown themselves to be useful enough so far. Not Friends * Pretty much everyone until proven otherwise. * Fascination: An interesting empath. She connects to it on a level that involves a shared dislike of wearing pants. * Jace: He is a very easy-going human. He has the potential to be more interesting. Would probably not mind staging a prison-break with him if he exceeds her expectations. * Jared: Initially she was just plain annoyed by him, but the more time he spends with her, the more confused she feels. He treats her kindly, something she neither wants nor deserves, and she suspects he has an ulterior motive. She's watching him carefully for now. * Selina: Does not have a very strong opinion on this demon, but is quite pleased that she answers questions. * Smiles: A little bit gross, but otherwise a very fascinating demon. He has a fixation on dominance. As long as he does not step on her again, she would be alright with speaking to him more. Is very fascinated with his species and culture. * Themma: Themma kind of just makes her feel uncomfortable, honestly. She's so shy that Cithara simply doesn't know how to be around her. It'd actually be a crime to step on this one's toes. * Toni: Another fairly annoying human. This one has the sense to leave as opposed to stretching the conversation out thin and being a pest. Trivia * you're no good: Character Playlist * Can't swim. * Can most often be found either outside, in the rec room, or the kitchen. If she is alone and one is quiet enough, they may just catch her humming a tune while going through the motions. * The very first power she learns to utilise is sending a small shock to anyone who touches her without her consent. She intends to use this to full advantage. * Pronounces her own name with a hard C in the beginning [Kith-ara], but does not care how anyone else says it, which is usually as [Sith-ara]. * Is mistaken for a boy more often than not. Liked to use this to her advantage back home where she would often switch clothes with her twin brother. Category:5th Round Category:Archive: Characters